


Love your self

by Hoshijiro



Category: McHanzo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshijiro/pseuds/Hoshijiro





	Love your self

Another nice and quite sunny day at Overwatch home base. Not one single is hero today but two Jesse Mccree and Hanzo who stayed behind to watch over the base while everyone is off on a mission. The two were Secret lovers and were glad to have the time to them self and make the most out of it. 

Down in the shooting range Mccree and Hanzo has them self a little romantic rivalry of who can make the best and the most head shots. The two turned a quite arena in a firework show with sparks flying everywhere. Mccree believes with his deadeye he could win but Hanzo believes with bloodline and skilled archery he'll never lose. Both neck an neck in score Mccree ran out of ammo and so did Hanzo. “ nice shooting there, hun.” Mccree twirl his revolver and tips his hat simultaneously winking at Hanzo. “ I wish I could say the same for you” Hanzo replied in a sarcastic tone. 

With nothing else to do the two actually did there job standing around guarding the base. Bored out of his mind Mccree wanted to do something else more interesting instead of his job. But in other hand Hanzo was more of an patient man and can do this all day. Mccree then suggested the two should hook up at his room to pass the time. “ eh, you American pig”! Disgusted by Mccree words Hanzo stormed off. Confuse by Hanzo actions he follows behind to gain a understanding. “ sugar bean what's wrong”. 

“ look Mccree, what happened in are past stays there” Hanzo was now using his bitchy tone to yell at Mccree. “What ever do you mean darling” Mccree still using that southern voice to calm Hanzo the voice Hanzo love so much. “ you fool, can't you see! I can do this anymore not with you at least”. Hanzo balled up his right hand so tightly his hold right arm was shaking. He then grabbed his chest with his tatted left arm showing he was holding something back. 

Tears started running down Hanzo face. “Hanzo please” Mccree begs him to stop but that doesn't stop him. “ where I come from this is not ok I bring shame on my family, the thought of me having feelings for the same sex sickening me”

But out the blue Mccree push Hanzo hard. He then hold his head down letting the shadow of his hair cover the top half of his face. “Who are you” 

“You foolish cowboy. You'll never understand” Hanzo cried out. Hanzo swung a right hook punching Mccree in the face making him lose his balance. Before he could fall Mccree caught himself. “That's right fight back. That's the Hanzo I know who fights and not set around and bitch about everything, that's life”. 

Mccree walked slowly towards him and press his soft lips against Hanzo’s giving him a kiss to remind him of their love. Hanzo never seen Mccree so serious, powerful and bold with an straight up attitude. Mccree pick Hanzo up knowing damn well he didn't needed to be picked up but Hanzo let it happen anyway. He was vulnerable to anything to happen next. Mccree carry him to his bed room and throw him down to the bed. “TIME FOR SOME COW BOY LOVING”!!!


End file.
